When a Chameleon is Sick
by GoronWarrior
Summary: Espio catches a cold, and not everyone is sympathetic.


**I had to write this after seeing a picture on DeviantArt. If you wanna see it, just go to DA's site and type in the search bar: Espio caught a cold.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters. They are owned by SEGA (Knuckles, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Mighty) and Archie (Saffron Bee, Julie-Su the Echidna, Ray the Squirrel)**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Espio was having a horrible week.

It all started when he felt the beginnings of a cold—and while he thought he had taken medicine in time, it had turned into a fairly bad cold.

But being sick wasn't what was making the week so horrible, but rather that two of his teammates were anxiously awaiting for him to sneeze.

Unfortunately for the Chameleon, he was one of the few members of his species that turned different colors whenever they were sick and kept sneezing.

Vector the Crocodile and Charmy Bee were having fun, betting as to what color he would turn whenever they sensed a sneeze was about to happen.

If Mighty the Armadillo, Knuckles the Echidna, or even Julie-Su the Echidna or Saffron Bee had been there with them, they would be able to get the two idiots to stop, but alas, they were in New Mobotropolis to discuss possible locations of the Chaos Emeralds and of Doctor Finitevus.

Espio's thoughts ended when he felt the tickle in his nose.

He distantly heard Charmy saying something, but had to ignore it as his eyes scrunched closed, even as a huge sneeze escaped him.

He heard laughter and Charmy exclaiming through his laughter, "He's yellow now!"

Growling, Espio turned towards them and shouted, "Why don't you go buy some medicine for me instead of laughing at me turning different colors whenever I sneeze!"

They ignored him, still laughing.

The sick Chameleon was seriously thinking about calling the rest of the Chaotix and demanding they come back to Angel Island so that he didn't have to deal with them.

But that would mean that they won, so he would have to bear with it.

 **The next day**

It wasn't even lunch yet and Espio was about ready to tear his horn out.

However, just before he lost his temper, the door opened and the rest of the Chaotix piled in.

Julie-Su was the first to spot him and her expression became one of concern as she asked, "Are you alright, Espio?"

"I'm… ah… ah… ACHOO!"

He sneezed into his handkerchief, turning green as he did, before he replied hoarsely and sarcastically, "Brilliant."

Hearing Vector and Charmy laughing at him, he glared at them, before he sighed and shook his head.

Knuckles narrowed his eyes at the two and asked Espio, "How long have you been sick and how long have they been doing this?"

"A week to both. I told them to get me medicine, but they're having too much fun watching me turn different colors whenever I sneeze."

Knuckles didn't look happy about that, so he turned to Mighty and Ray and said, "Take the Warp Ring back to New Mobotropolis and get some medicine. Vector, Charmy..."

The two looked at him warily as he grinned and said, "You get to train with Julie-Su for the next week."

The pink Echidna grinned wickedly before saying, "I have the perfect training idea too."

Vector and Charmy looked horrified and began trying to convince the red Echidna to change his mind, but Knuckles wasn't budging.

Saffron flew over to Espio and began to fuss over him, feeling bad that she hadn't stayed behind to help him with both his cold and in stopping the two boys from laughing at him and making him even more miserable.

Upon hearing the door, she looked up to see Mighty and Ray coming back in with medicine in Mighty's hand.

He took a bottle out and measured it out before handing it to the Chameleon, who quickly drank it.

Saffron then said, "You should go to bed, Espio. I know you probably don't want to, but sleep will help you get better faster."

At first, it looked like he was going to argue, before he sighed and muttered, "You're right."

That right there told them that he really wasn't feeling good as he normally argued until he lost the argument.

But as long as he was doing as he was told, they weren't going to say a word.

 **Several hours later**

When Saffron went to check on Espio later in the day, she found him sound asleep, looking far more relaxed than when they had first come back home.

She closed the door and went back to the kitchen—glancing out the window as she did to see Julie-Su "training" Vector and Charmy—as she said, "He's still asleep. And it looks like he'll remain that way for a little longer."

"Good," Knuckles nodded, "We can leave him that way until he wakes up on his own. Then we'll get him to eat before going back to bed."

The Bee, Armadillo, and Squirrel all nodded before silence reigned through the kitchen.

"Does this mean we get to laugh at Vector and Charmy when they get sick?" Mighty suddenly quipped with a grin.

Knuckles, Ray, and Saffron burst into laughter.

It was just another day within the lives of the Chaotix.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Hope you enjoyed reading it!**


End file.
